What Is Your Problem, Finn?
by ImJustDefyingGravityx3
Summary: Finn saw the hurt in his brother's eyes, the sadness Blaine caused. And Blaine didn't care, so it was Finn's job- as a brother- to change that. Mentions Klaine and Furt. Complete.


_What Is Your Problem, Finn?_

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson didn't mean to make Kurt and Blaine angry with him, and he certainly didn't mean to ruin any friendship that the three of them shared. However, he didn't like when people messed with his brother, whether they meant to or not. And Blaine had definitely hurt him more than he realied; maybe even more than Kurt had realized. But Finn watched noticed: he watched them, studied their expressions and movements. payed close attention to every single detail. Everyone else only knew of the boys' happy relationship and their amazing ability to never hurt each other. Finn saw something different. He saw the hurt in his brother's eyes, the sadness when Blaine accepted <em>his <em>role as Tony in West Side Story. He listened to Kurt's crying when he thought nobody could hear him, then saying how gret everything was going with his "fantastic" boyfriend. But there was no more shine in his eyes, no spring in his step. And Blaine _didn't care. _So it was his job- as a brother- to change that.

* * *

><p>That day didn't seem very out of the ordinary. Finn woke up to Kurt doing his skin care routine and got ready. They ate breakfast and left in their separate cars. School dragged on as usual, and glee club eventually came around. Then everything seemed to go wrong.<p>

"Take a seat."

Just three harmless words turned into such a big deal. He didn't mean to yell or be rude to Blaine, but all his built up anger wanted to explode and he didn't want to hear another useless speech from their newest member at the moment. Kurt glared at him, and he almost apologized until he remembered exactly what made him snap. So he turned away and decided to ignored them. The rest of the class went almost smoothly, with just a few minor arguments. After school unfortunately wasn't as lucky.

The first sign that things would get worse was when Kurt didn't go out with Blaine and went straight home instead. He thought about going to Rachel's, but decided they needed to talk. Plus, Kurt would've tracked him down anyway. The second sign was when he walked in the house and saw Kurt's phone just laying out on the kitchen table, as if he had thrown it there, not caring. Kurt NEVER left his phone out. Figuring they should just get the inevitable fight out of the way before Burt and Carole got home, he turned and slowly trudged to Kurt's room.

When he reached his destination, he found Kurt laying on his bed, facing the wall opposite of the door. He only heard one word, whispered so lightly that he wondered if he'd imagined it. "Why?"

He swallowed before answering. "Why what?"

"Don't even try that with me." Kurt sat up and looked at him dead in the eyes. "Don't pretend you don't know what! Why are you treating Blaine like dirt? Why are you trying to ruin the best thing that has ever happened to me? Why do you want me to fight with you? _What is your problem, Finn?_"

The teenager in question stepped back, hurt. Kurt's angry questions stung him more than they should have. Nevertheless, he answered swiftly, "It's for your own good. You don't see what he does, Kurt! I promised I'd protect you and I meant it." He was shaking, not wanting to hear the response. He wanted to slouch away and pretend he liked his brother's boyfriend. He wanted everything to fix itself in the seconds before any reply or noises could be made.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Blaine is great, he's all I've ever wanted and I fnally have him." With that, the older boy twisted his head to avoid eye contact.

Finn sighed and decided to just throw everything to the wind. "Why are you lying to yourself?"

"Back off, Finn! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes I do!" he shot back. "I see you when he does something wrong! You just shake your head, accept it, and let go of it. When did you lower your standards? You are amazing, Kurt! You deserve someone who knows that. Blaine is only going to hurt you. He'll get uninterested and leave for some stupid guy who's the complete opposite of you because he'll realie he's not willing to sacrifice things to make you happy. And you need someone better, Kurt! You think this is the only role he'll ever take from you? You think he'll be willing to keep moving around for you? You're going places, and I don't think he's going to follow."

Finn was satisfied with finally getting everything out, until he saw the tears coming out of blue-green eyes. They were wiped away with a pale white hand. Kurt stood and looked at the football star closely, observing how sincerely he meant the words. He left abruptly, probably leaving to find comfort in his oh-so-great Blaine.

Finn whispered to the empty space, "He's never going to love you like I love do."

* * *

><p>A few days passed, and the two still hadn't spoken. Kurt ignored Finn at school, and never looked at him during glee. At home, he only stayed long enough to eat and help Carole out around the house (always avoiding Finn, of course). Then he left to go out with his precious boyfriend, leaving his brother quiet and lonely. When he arrived back each night, he went directly to his room to sleep. No words were spoken between the two anymore.<p>

Eventually, a night came when a car door slammed outside earlier than usual, around 8:00. Finn glanced outside the window, expecting to see Rachel or Puck, and became surprised by the black Navigator and the tall boy walking towards the front door with his face in his hands. A few seconds later, Kurt came in, shutting the door lightly. He softly maneuvered hs way up the stairs without a sound. Finn was ready to ignore him when a quiet knock came at his door with a weak, "Finn?"

He opened the door just in time to catch the boy in his arms as he sobbed. Without question, he shut it so their parents couldn't hear and sat them dow on his bed. urt ended up sitting on his lap with his face pressed into the taller boy's neck, clutching at the back of his shirt. Finn knew what happened immediately, yet he stayed silent until the shivers and tears came to a stop and the countertenor pulled away. He reached over, grabbed a tissue, and wiped away the wet tracks leading down his cheeks. He stood, offered a small smile, and helped Kurt stand up.

"Get some PJs and meet me back here, okay? I'll bring you something to eat and we can watch a movie or something." No more words were said as they both left the room.

Finn hummed his way through making girlled cheese sandwiches, laughing at the thought of the face of Jesus on one of them. He slid them on two paper plates and grabbed a diet coke and a juice box out of the fridge. Flicking off the light, he walked back upstairs to his room. He found Kurt sitting on his bed in his blue silk pajamas that he only wore when he was sad. He was staring at pictures on Finn's wall- or more specifically, the pictures of the two of them. There was one of them in their football uniforms, smiling away at the camera. Another had the two in their theatricality costumes, both dressed as Lady Gaga. Finn smiled softly at the memory; he had kept his promise to Kurt, no matter what the cost, since that day.

He walked into the room, sitting next to Kurt. "Um," he cleared his throat awkwardly. "I brought you a grilled cheese and some diet coke. I figured you'd be hungry, your breath still smelled like tooth paste so I didn't think you ate yet." He passed a plate and the can of soda over before taking a big bite of his own sandwich.

Kurt delicately took a bite before setting his plate and soda down on the nightstand. "Look, Finn-" he began.

"We don't have to talk about it right now. Let's just watch a movie and ignore it." He stood quickly, going to his stash of movies in the corner of his room. He would never admit to liking it, but Kurt had really gotten him into Broadway musicals and he had a big selection. He threw in Wicked, Kurt's favorite, and sat back down.

"What if I don't want to ignore it?" Kurt questioned. "You got to say a lot earlier, so now is my chance to talk." Finn nodded. "You were right, Finn, about Blaine. He's not the best guy, And he certainly doesn't love me like I thought. H-h-he cheated on me with some guy he met when he went back to Dalton. His name's Sebastian, and he's nothing like me. What if he only felt bad for me? That's why he dated me, isn't it?" At that point, he was crying again. "It was all fake!"

"Shh, Kurt. Dont cry," Finn whispered, taking the boy back in his arms. "I'm here, dont worry. Blaine isn't improtant, he's nothing."

"Am I that incapable of finding love? I've gone forever thinking I would be alone, and then we met, and I thought I finally found the one. I pictured us growing old together, with little kids around us. And we were going to be married in New York, and our dreams were supposed to come true. I would finally have everything I've ever dreamed of. Why didn't it work?" He was making Finn's bed shake, and Finn could barely understand the words that were coming out. All he knew was that he was going to kill Blaine the next time they crossed. Willing to try anything, yet not wanting to go too far, he carefully considered his next actions. _Oh screw not going too far, _he thought.

"You dont have to be alone," he said quietly, not wanting anyone to hear him except Kurt. "You'll always have me with you."

"A brother is not the thing I'm looking for, Finn."

"Me neither. And its not what I'm looking to be." Kurt looked shocked, but he still hadn't left so Finn continued his little monologue. "I have incredibly strong feelings for you, Kurt. I know we're legally brothers now, but it doesnt change anything. It's why I was so protective of you, especially with Blaine. Maybe we cant be together publically here, but we can go to New York. I can pretend to be someone else; youll have your Broadway dreams and everyone will forget me. I didn't have any big plans anyway. All I want is you. So if you can forget any hurt that Katy Perry singing jerk caused you, you can trust me. I'll never do anything to hurt you, I promise." The two had gotten _ohsoincredibly _close to each other, until the end when they were pressed up against each other. For good measure, he whispered, "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, too, Finn. Always," he replied dreamily. There were still tracks of tears staining his face, making his eyes shine, but Finn was there to wipe them away, as he always would be. And maybe life wasn't perfect, but at that moment, dancing and singing together to Broadway musicals in the safety of Finn's bedroom, it got pretty close. And when they woke up in the morning, wrapped safely in one another's arms, they would remember that they would always have each other, no matter what the circumstances were.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, that wasnt supposed to end that way. But I couldn't stop typing, and the words kept spewing out. I guess it was supposed to end like this? Oh well, I'm happy with it (; I hope you guys are too! Remember, reviews make me happy and they make me love you all even more, despite how long it takes me to write. And who knows? Maybe a longer story will be making its way here... *hint hint* **

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Glee. As much as I wish I did. (;**


End file.
